The downsizing of mobile electronic products is one of the trends in consumer electronics markets nowadays. For instance, smartphones, tablet computers, and notebook computers are becoming more compact to meet the requirements for portability while giving considerations to ease of use and performance.
To this end, considerations have to be given to the size and weight of casings and internal components, such as transmission interfaces of an input/output port, and electronic components, during the design stage and the manufacturing stage of mobile electronic products.
According to the prior art, an input/output port, which is adapted for use with a mobile electronic device, equipped with a transmission interface, and intended to carry out data transmission with an external device, is directly soldered to a motherboard of the mobile electronic device, exposed from an opening formed on the casing of the mobile electronic device, and corresponding in position to an insertion end of the input/output port. There is a wide variety of widely used transmission interfaces of input/output ports, and the input/output ports are increasingly downsized to get in line with the trend toward miniaturization. Data are entered into or sent from mobile electronic devices through Mini USB or Micro USB (transmission interfaces of USB connectors), Mini HDMI (HDMI 1.4, which is an HDMI transmission interface), or MHL (Mobile High-Definition Link) transmission interfaces, for example.
The transmission interfaces of mobile electronic devices are designed and categorized according to the data intended to be transmitted, product models, and brands. However, due to the importance of striking a balance between miniaturization and performance of mobile electronic devices, the limited space available on a motherboard and in a mobile electronic device body of a mobile electronic device imposes great limitations upon the quantity and types of installable input/output ports. As a result, if an input/output port is soldered to a motherboard in a mobile electronic device according to the prior art, the mobile electronic device will be compatible with only two to three types of transmission interfaces and thus can only perform data transmission with a specific type of transmission interfaces; hence, the mobile electronic device has to be equipped with an external connector in order to carry out data transmission with an input/output port compatible with other types of transmission interfaces. As a result, the prior art hampers the enhancement of universality and ease of use of mobile electronic devices.